


4 Seasons

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Dead Leaves by BTS, Introspection, Other, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, seasons as metaphor for a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: I met you in summer under the tree. It’s a simple story. We meet, I fell, and you did too.





	4 Seasons

I met you in summer under the tree. It’s a simple story. We met, I fell, and you did too.

We were perfect. In the morning, I would always wake up to you staring at me beside my bed. We would often go outside to play as if we were kids once again. At night, we would always sneak out to go to that river. We often climb up that tree, up so high in the sky. You asked me if I was scared to fall down that tree. I said _no, I already fell for you_. You smiled at me fondly and said you thought the same. We carved our names into the tree, we promised forever.

Days passed by so fast, little did I know, the warm air slowly kissed my skin cold, _just like how your lips felt on mine_. Days passed, as the leaves turn brown as starts to fall one by one, _we slowly fell apart_. Days passed, the skies slowly turned lonely, from a fiery to gloomy, _just like how your eyes stare into mine_. Days passed, as I held the fallen leaves, it crumbled in my touch, _just like how I held on to the blurry memories of you and me_. It’s slowly disappearing the more I held on.

Eventually, autumn passed, and in winter, we lost everything. Now our love is buried somewhere in the middle of a breezy storm.

Now, spring never felt dry as ever. I’m thirsty for your love. You stopped showering me with it, now I’m dying even before autumn comes again.

I met you in summer under the tree. It’s a simple story. We meet, I fell, and you did too. Just that, I won’t see you in that tree again, and I still will always be holding on to those leaves, _even as it falls_.


End file.
